Certain vehicles are equipped with structures such as tow bars and the like to tow trailers, campers, boats, mobile homes, etc. Sometimes the towed vehicles are so wide that typical side view mirrors do not extend far enough from the vehicle to allow the vehicle operator to see around the towed vehicle. Accordingly, it is known to equip the towing vehicle with side view mirrors that can extend, in a telescoping manner, from a retracted or inboard position that is relatively close to the vehicle to an extended or outboard position sufficient to allow the vehicle operator to adequately see around the towed vehicle.
In certain embodiments, the towing vehicle can be equipped with cameras designed to enhance the view of the vehicle operator of hard-to-see areas around the periphery of the vehicle. In some embodiments, the cameras can be incorporated into the side-location rearview mirrors and configured to provide views of the sides and rear of the vehicles.
US2014/0063244 to Bowers discloses a telescoping mirror in which a camera is positioned in a housing window, but remains stationary relative to the vehicle. In one embodiment, a cover member is attached to the camera and seals the window on either side of the camera as the housing telescopes.
It would be advantageous if telescoping side mirrors incorporating cameras could be improved. The present invention seeks to improve driver visibility in a number of ways.